Nagisa x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: Nagisa and (y/n) are the most adorable boyfriends ever, but is there something more to them than just cute smiles and sweet talk? Rated M for smut.


**Battle of the Ukes**

(y/n), with his cute (e_c) eyes, his (s_c) skin, and his (h_c) hair, was certainly what you would call 'adorable'. Of course, the same could be said for his boyfriend; Nagisa Hazuki, with his blond hair, dark pink eyes, and pretty short stature, was also adorable, in every sense of the word.

As cute as they were, especially when they were together, people were still amazed by the adorable couple; They were inseparable, never leaving the other's side.

They were simply so deeply in love with one another that they couldn't bear the thought of being without each other for more than five minutes.

However, as with all couples, there was that one flaw, the one that no one else knew about; Bedroom escapades.

You see, both Nagisa and (y/n) were uke, and so, when it came to making love, things got quite awkward.

But, some people will do anything for love, and Nagisa and (y/n) were certainly no exceptions; Tonight, things were going to happen, one way or another.

"(y/n), we need to make a decision already! I'm craving your love, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable..." Nagisa's concern was so touching that (y/n) got flustered, and so, wanting to soothe his lover, he slowly reached closer to his boyfriend, placing his lips unto Nagisa's.

Normally, this would be the part where the adorable couple would fight to see who would be the uke, and who would be the seme, but Nagisa was unusually ready today; He slid his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring his wet cavern thoroughly, leaving no part of his lover's mouth untouched.

While the kissing slowly got more passionate, (y/n) and Nagisa were quickly undressing, only breaking the kiss to take off their shirts, and to breathe.

Staring at each other through half-lidded eyes, flustered cheeks, and with a desire so intense that one could almost feel it in the air, the two males quickly jumped onto the bed, with Nagisa lining up near (y/n)'s entrance.

(y/n) simply nodded silently in approval, and Nagisa slid into him slowly, pausing to let him adjust.

After he had done so, Nagisa pulled out until only the tip was still in, then slammed into (y/n), making said male moan in both pain and pleasure alike.

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" Nagisa asked, voice full of concern.

(y/n) nodded again, locking eyes with his boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Nagisa. Continue, please." (y/n) uttered as Nagisa nodded hesitantly, and started thrusting inside his lover.

"Faster, Nagisa, harder!" (y/n) nearly begged, moaning in pleasure as Nagisa complied, almost pounding into (y/n), ever mindful not to go too fast, so as to not hurt his precious lover.

He leaned closer, capturing (y/n)'s lips in a gentle kiss, muffling their moans as Nagisa started thrusting slightly faster.

After a few more minutes of thrusting and moaning, (y/n) arched his back, and screamed in immense pleasure; Nagisa hit his prostate, and (y/n) was enjoying it.

Taking it as a sign, Nagisa started thrusting harder, hitting that spot over and over, leaving (y/n) a blushing, moaning mess, as Nagisa continued.

Nagisa could feel the overwhelming pleasure wash over him, but he was determined to continue; He wanted his lover to feel good, and so, he kept slamming into (y/n), making said male cry out in pleasure.

"N-Nagisa, I think I'm going to-" (y/n) didn't have time to finish the sentence, as he reached his limit, and released all over his lower abdomen, breathing hard as he did so.

The feeling of (y/n) clenching around him sent Nagisa right over the edge, and with just a few thrusts, he released himself inside (y/n), then slowly pulled out, letting his seed run out of (y/n).

Collapsing next to his lover, Nagisa and (y/n) cuddles close to each other, as their breathing slowly calmed down.

They kissed each other softly, their lips moulding perfectly.

When they pulled away, Nagisa was resting his head on (y/n)'s chest.

"Next time, you're topping, (y/n)." Nagisa said, his adorable pink eyes staring into (y/n)'s e_c) ones, as they both giggled cutely.

"I love you, Nagisa." (y/n) said, and Nagisa lit up like the sun.

"I love you too, (y/n). And, there's something I want to ask you." Nagisa said, his cheeks flustered, earning a confused look from (y/n).

***Fluffy time skip***

It had been three months since Nagisa popped the question, and he still laughed at how loud (y/n) had squealed at that moment.

"It wasn't that funny." (y/n) said, pouting adorably.

Nagisa nuzzled (y/n)'s chin, and hugged him tightly.

"Yes it was! It was the cutest squeal ever!" Nagisa exclaimed happily.

(y/n) giggled and showered his husband's face with soft kisses.

"The cutest one here is still you." he said, making Nagisa blush a crimson red, and tackle hugging (y/n) to the bed.

"You're so adorable, (y/n)~" he cooed, and this time, it was (y/n)'s time to get flustered.

"I'm glad you popped the question though, Nagisa." (y/n) said, suddenly serious. "Spending the rest of my life with you was the best decision I ever made."

Nagisa smiled brightly, cuddling close to his husband.

"I'm just glad you said yes. I can't imagine life without you. You're mine forever, (y/n)." Nagisa giggled adorably, and (y/n) found himself giggling with him.

And so, it should come as no surprise, that this adorable couple lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
